


How Curiosity killed the Pig

by strugglingateverything



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strugglingateverything/pseuds/strugglingateverything
Summary: “I can see why Vanjie has a breakdown over you every month.”Once again Brock heard the seal laugh reverberate through the thin walls of the hall, Willam walked away and Brock was left still hangin out of his doorway, holding the flannel with a shocked expression on his face.





	How Curiosity killed the Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of how many times Willam talked about wanting to fuck Brooke Lynn and trying to fuck Brooke Lynn on RaceChaser.

Brock watched as Vanjie saddled up to some ruggedly handsome man in the club they were in. It was after a gig and everyone switched out their rhinestoned costumes for more comfortable clothing, and copious amounts of alcohol. It was miserable watching the scene play out, the touches to the chest and raspy giggles were ingrained in his mind so he could only imagine what was happening just 20 feet away from him.

“Your diddle-buddy find someone else?” Willam had snuck up and stood next to him in his musing, the other queen was out of drag and wearing a smug, assholish smile, as per usual.

“We’re not fucking each other, so that doesn’t even apply.” He lied.

“Oh, my bad. It’s just, the way you’re looking at that piece of meat getting fondled, someone’s jealous.” The last word is harmoniously sung into his ear, the queen had gotten closer and their sides were touching.

“I’m not jealous.” Brock crossed his arms and unconsciously furrowed his brows, he was jealous but he didn’t want it to be pointed out in such an obvious way. “Why are you even here? Doesn’t some guy need your expertise in anatomy?”

“Nope.” The third letter is obnoxiously popped and they get even closer, still watching Vanjie get more giggly towards the stranger. One of them with slowly boiling blood and the other in delight.

They sit in silence, or Willam sits and Brock balances his weight on both feet continuously, almost swaying to distract himself from his feelings. 

“You know, I might be a messy slut but at least I’m up front about it.”

“What are you even on about?” The Canadian accent that was usually undetectable was out full force and he finally focused his attention on the man practically sitting on him with how close he was leaning. 

“Well, you clearly have some love feelings for that person you’re glaring at. Even though, ‘you’re not fucking.” Willam used air quotes and a deeper voice, watching as Brock’s arms got even tighter across his body. 

“Don’t call him a slut.” He turns away and watches, his lover, or colleague practically snuggle into the bearded man. 

The silence was tense between them and whenever he looked over, Willam was staring at him while twirling the straw in some fruity looking drink. 

“Things are looking pretty bad for you.” Willam faux-disappointedly clicked his teeth and in response Brock gets even angrier, his cheeks were coloring and if eyes had the power to kill, the trade with Vanjie would have died yesterday.

“It doesn’t mean anything. We can fuck whoever we want, I don’t care.” He lies and at Willams disbelieving look he slumps back into the bar and picks up his drink.

“Really?” Willam raises an eyebrow, both at the obvious lie and at how fast the taller queen guzzled down the drink in his hand. “So, Vanjie can leave with that guy, right now?”

“What? Where?” Brock quickly turned his attention to where they were last seen, still there and getting even more comfortable, not leaving. “You’re an asshole.”

The seal-like laughter that escaped the other queen was brash and grating to the ear, despite being in a loud club. 

“I thought that you could do whatever you wanted?” Willam rhetorically asks and starts slowly rubbing the arm closest to him. 

“What are you playing at?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you over here? Watching me wallow in self pity, when you could be sucking some guy in the bathroom?” That earned him another snort and bout of laughter, it was said seriously, he didn’t want anybody seeing him so vulnerable, especially not to someone he wasn’t even close to.

“Maybe I want to help.”

“And how could you, help me?”

“Make that one over there jealous.” Willam gestured over to Vanjie who just so happened to look over at them both, once he saw that they were looking he stroked the strangers chest and looked into Brock’s eyes while doing it. It was obviously a challenge, one he didn’t even know how to match.

“Who said that I need your help?”

“Who said that you didn’t?”

“Why are you answering all my questions with questions, Willam?”

“Who cares? You obviously want a distraction and maybe I’m curious.”

“Curious about what?”

“How big your dick is.” It was abrupt and so fucking honest that Brock can’t help but laugh, the alcohol was finally loosening up the tension in his form and Willam was strangely making sense. If Vanjie could fuck around with strangers and his feelings, then so could he. His confession of love was met with silence and avoidance so he didn’t mention it, they were together in a way but it wasn’t the same.

By now a smaller hand had migrated from his arm to his chest. He hadn’t looked across the room in a while, it was almost like there were blinders on the side of his face and all he could focus on was Willam’s expectant face. 

“Why would I sleep with you when I could just fuck a random stranger?”

“Do you honestly think that Vanjie will care that you stuck your dick in some rando?”

“I..” He didn’t have a retort, when he did hook up with other people Vanjie really didn’t seem to care, they didn’t talk about their other conquests and neither of them brought it up. Sleeping with someone they both worked with was different, sleeping with another queen was different.

“My hotel room is down the block. I douched and we could be there in less than five minutes.”

This was possibly a bad idea, not possible but probably, but he nodded his head and followed behind Willam as they both made a beeline for the entrance. He didn’t try but he looked over one last time, Vanjie was whispering in the mans ear and getting whispers back like fucking schoolgirls. 

The night air was cool and comfortable, the other mans attire so distinctly him that he hadn’t noticed the old rock tank-top and the way too short, shorts. It made him self-conscious, he was wearing whatever was clean, which wasn’t much. Just as promised, the walk wasn’t long and before he knew it, there he was, standing slightly behind Willam while he got the door open.

Once they were both inside and the door was firmly locked, Willam started nonchalantly undressing while looking at him. It was casual and the nerves that should have been present weren’t, it was the most comfortable he had been all night. 

“Are you gonna get naked, or...?”

“Oh, right.”

He threw the worn t-shirt over his head and made his way to the bed, once he sat down Willam was on him and his pants before he could even take his shoes off. The other queen made quick work of his belt and tugged his sweats down along with his socks and surprisingly, his shoes, with an unknown strength, all in one go. Then they were both left in their underwear, until they weren’t.

It was unconscious but he was looking to Willam, to take the lead. In his quest to win Vanjie’s heart he hadn’t hooked up with anybody, for months, which was out of character. 

Willam was so assertive and confident that you wanted to just watch, so he did. His jockstrap was pulled down and Willam immediately had a mouthful. It didn’t take much and he was already stiff, from the minute there was an inkling of interest. He lived up to his name and reputation, and before long Brock laid all the way down and put an arm over his eyes. There was nothing slow or romantic about this, so when Willam was ready he stopped with a pop and straddled Brock’s stomach. 

“Hand me the condom on the dresser.” It wasn’t a question it was a command, so while Willam wipes the excess spit from around his mouth Brock blindly reached for the aforementioned protection. Once he grabbed ahold of the plastic he rolled it on, once Willam lifted up from his middle. Then as inch by inch, slowly entered Willam his brain cleared, no worry and no Vanjie.

It wasn’t one-sided and he met each downward thrust with a upward one of his own. They got into a rhythm that was only punctuated by Willam’s moans and his quieter groans. Not annoying but unfamiliar enough that he focused on it and used it to go faster, his large hand closed around on the other queens hip and the other on his front. The bruising grip on one hand and the tugging on the other was too much and the speed of their thrusts got even faster.

Then Willam came, things slowed down and Brock was just behind him. His breath was coming out in slow pants and Willam dismounted just to lay down next to him. Their arms were touching, the sweat making things sticky, then without warning Willam slapped his stomach.

“You wanna go again, sport?”

“You don’t want me to leave?” He had already started to map out his way to his clothes and the door. 

“We’re sisters and admittedly the dick was lovely.” 

“Okay.” Brock was flattered but he didn’t have to say anything, Willam saw the ruddiness of his cheeks and chest with a smirk before they could fade into a soft pink color. 

This time Willam grabbed the condom and unlike the first time, Brock was on top and he held his legs up to his shoulders while being consistent with the plunging of his hips. That was the second time and he could only take one more round before he physically couldn’t move anymore. 

By the time five am came around, Brock quickly and efficiently pulls on his clothes while trying to ignore the sweet smell of Willam still stuck on his skin. They exchanged goodbyes and Brock walked back to his room, which was only a few hallways down and he collapsed on the bed, only just barely toeing off his pants, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

Short knocks were heard on the wooden door, it had to have been hours based on how deep his body was embedded into the mattress. He shot up and took stock of the bright sunlight that infected every area of the room, and his eyes. Brock stumbled to door and wiped his entire face with a yawn, the door was opened and standing in all his glory was Willam. Holding his flannel shirt, that in his haste to leave, he must have forgotten in the room. 

“You left this.”

“Thanks...” Brock tried to grab at the article of clothing but Willam was still gripping it, tighter as he also tried to take it away. Finally he relented and handed over the red shirt, there were words just at the top of his tongue but he didn’t say them. 

“See you tonight.”

“Yeah, thank you.”

Willam walked away but before he got out of Brock’s sight he looked over his shoulder. 

“I can see why Vanjie has a breakdown over you every month.” 

Once again Brock heard the seal laugh reverberate through the thin walls of the hall, Willam walked away and Brock was left still hangin out of his doorway, holding the flannel with a shocked expression on his face.


End file.
